weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Crush
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Crush; ---- PC Engine, TurboGrafx-16 JP 14th September 1988 NA 1989 Virtual Console JP 9th January 2007 NA 11th December 2006 EU 15th December 2006 PlayStation Network JP 17th February 2010 NA 2nd June 2011 Plot ---- Alien Crush is a pinball video game developed by NAXAT Soft for the TurboGrafx-16/PC Engine. It was released in 1988. It was later re-released on the Wii Virtual Console and on the PlayStation Network. The game is the first installment in the "Crush Pinball" series. It was followed by three sequels, Devil's Crush, Jaki Crush, and Alien Crush Returns. Gameplay ---- Alien Crush features a science fiction theme reminiscent of the film Alien. Essentially, the player is "fighting" against the aliens with their pinball skills. The playfield of Alien Crush consists of two main screens arranged vertically, with a pair of flippers at the bottom of each. The play stops momentarily as the ball shifts from one screen to the next. There are also several hidden/bonus rooms. These hidden rooms mainly involve destroying all the aliens (or several waves of aliens) for bonus points. The player is given the choice of a fast or slow ball speed and two different music tracks. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Features ---- Hidden/bonus rooms Several waves of aliens Enemies ---- Aliens Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Compile Co., Ltd., was a Japanese video game company established on April 7, 1982, under the name Programmers-3. Founded by Masamitsu Niitani (otherwise known as Moo Niitani), they were famed for developing shooters and puzzle games such as Aleste and Puyo Puyo. NAXAT Soft, also known as Kaga Create Co.,Ltd. is a Japan-based video game developing and publishing division of Kaga Electronics. The company initially released games for the PC Engine (known as the TurboGrafx in the USA). It later released titles for a wide array of gaming systems, including the Game Boy, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Dreamcast, the 3DO, the PlayStation, the Sega Saturn, and the PC-FX. The Virtual Cameraman games for 3DO released in 1995 marked the decline of Naxat Soft after the TurboGrafx. The company's releases stopped around 2005, with recent games primarily being re-releases of TurboGrafx titles on the Wii. Developers ---- NEC is a Japanese multinational IT company, has its headquarters in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. NEC, part of the Sumitomo Group, provides information technology (IT) and network solutions to business enterprises, communications services providers and government. The company used the name Nippon Electric Company, Limited before re-branding in 1983. As a chip maker, before its merger with Renesas Technology, NEC Semiconductors was among the worldwide top 20 semiconductor sales leaders. Awards ---- Releases ---- Alien Crush Returns is a WiiWare pinball video game developed by Tamsoft and published by Hudson Soft. It is a sequel/remake to 1988's Alien Crush, and is the fourth installment in the Crush Pinball series. It was released in Japan on August 26, 2008, in North America on November 3, 2008, and in Europe on November 7, 2008. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Crush (video game) Footnotes Category:Video games